YEAH! AKA My First Fic
by Star8
Summary: Hehehe My first fic.uh about how I get sucked into Zim world.Please R &R but be gentle after all this IS my first fic^^
1. Default Chapter

It was a dark and stormy Friday night and Star was VERY bored.  
Invader Zim wasn't on because of a Cheers marathon, so she decided to go online to read some Zim related fanfics because she had to get her Dib fix somehow...  
She turned on the computer and waited for it to laod up.  
While she waited she hummed the IZ theme song.  
Finally the computer was done loading and Star signed on.  
She went to FF.net and clicked on Cartoons, and then on Invader Zim.  
The computer started loading vvvvveeerrrryyyy slowly.  
Star waited for about five minutes and when nothing happend she decided to exit AOL and try again.  
She tried to close the window but it stayed where it was.  
By this time Star got really mad and started pounding on the keyboard.  
An error screen popped up and said to type in the password.  
Very annoyed at this point, Star decided to keep pounding on the keys.  
At that very time, a bright, blinding flash of light shot out of the computer.  
Everything went dark...   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oh!Suspence hehehe what's gonna happen??? Whai for the next chapter to find out!Reviews apriciated^^  



	2. The First Day

First of all let me say thanks for taking my little poll thingie.^-^ It helped a a lot! I decided I did need to do my own thing and if that means switching from POV's every chapter then I will but I'll let you peoples know so you don't get all confused(lol I like that word) This chapter will be in first person. So without any more interrruptions heres' part two of my SI!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ow man did anyone get that ID code on that Voot Crusier? I opened my eyes and at first I didn't believe what I saw... could it really be? No no way! I raised up and... OW! Man it feels like I got hit by, well, a Voot Crusier. I tried to raise up again and this time I managed to do it, but what I saw made me fall right back on the couch I was lying on. I was in Dib and Gaz's house!!! I was actually in Dib's house! It had to be a dream... that's what I was thinking until I saw Dib himself come in the room and plop down beside me. "I see you're awake.My name's Dib." "Uh... I-I'm Star." Just at that moment I noticed what I was wearing. COOL! I had a Dib- style trenchcoat that had many inside pockets. One of them contained my paranormal handbook(A.N.:Yeah I actually DO have a paranormal handbook^-^). Another contained my green CD player and my CD's. I was also wearing a sky blue Blink 182 shirt, black flares, and Dib boots. I looked soo cool! But then Dib noticed something I didn't. "ALIEN!!!" "What???" "You're an alien! Just like Zim! You have a backpack just like Zim!" I looked back and sure enough I did. It was black with blue spots. "I am not an alien! I've got an idea. Where's your bathroom?" "Um, upstairs. I'll show you where it is." Dib lead me up the stairs and down the hallway until we reached the bathroom. I turned on the water in the sink, rolled up my coat sleeve, and put my hand into the water. I held it there for a fer seconds then puled it out. "See? I told you I wasn't an alien." "Sorry. It's just that..." He motioned toward the backpack. "Plus the fact that you just seemed to come out of nowwhere." "Yeah.I was kinda wondering about that myself. I mean one minuter I'm crusing the web and then... That's it!" "What's it?" I"I know where I came from!" "Where?" Then it hit me... how was I going to tell Dib. I decided to just tell him. "Well where I'm from is... well it's different from here but it's kinda the same. Now don't jump to anything I'm from Earth but, you aren't going to believe me, but where I come from you and Zim and Gaz and GIR are all cartoon characters." "Are you trying to tell me that I'm a cartoon character in a little kids' show?!?" "No not really, I mean I watched it all the time! You're my faveorite character!" "Would that explain why you're dressed kind of like me?" I smiled. "I guess it would." "And does that also mean that you know about Zim?" "Yuppers!" Just then Gaz walked in. "Dad said you have skool tommorow so you should get in bed and that your little friend could stay in the guest room." And as soon as she came into the room she left, playing her Game Slave 2, of corse. Dib turned to me as she walked off. "Well I guess I'd better show you where the guest room is and you can come to skool with me in the morning." With that Dib showed me where the guest room was. "Goodnight, Star" A big grin spread across my face. "Goodnight, Dib" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Well what did you peoples think of Ch. 2? I will probabally have Ch.3 up tonight or tommorow and as always reviews are welcome^-^ 


	3. Skool

Sorry for the delay of the 3rd chapter.But without further delay here's chapter 3 of my fic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Ch. 3 - Skool  
  
  
  
"Star... Star... STAR!"  
  
"AH! I'M UP!"  
  
I woke up to the sight of Dib, already ready for Skool, right on front of me.  
  
"You should get up, or we'll be late for Skool"  
  
Oh, yeah! I forgot about that. I got up and noticed I was fully dressed.I reached for my glasses but they were already on. I ran my fingers through my ponytail and there were no tangles in it! Wierd. I went to the bathroom to look in the mirror and my hair was perfect! So I happily skipped downstairs, ate, and was waiting for Dib and Gaz. We started walking down the street and I noticed that Gaz was having a little troble with her game.  
  
"Hey Gaz, can I help?"  
  
"Huh? What makes you think that you can beat this part when I'm having a hard time with it?"  
  
"I just think I can help. So can I or not?"  
  
"When my turn is ov... oh, nevermind. Here"  
  
I was kind of suprised as Gaz handed me her GS2,apparently Dib was too because he was staring at Gaz, disbelief on his face. But I took it and in five minutes I had the level beat. Gaz gave me one of those creepy wide- eyed looks.(you peoples know what I'm talking about^-^)  
  
"But...how?"  
  
"Very carefully."  
  
By this time we were standing in front of the Skool. I some of the kids I reconized, like Torque, lifting things as usual,and Keef, chasing that squirrel. I had no clue who some of the kids were though. And at that very moment is when I saw him.A brown-eyed kid wearing Dib boots, for lack of a better name, black pants, a dark blue shirt with a light blue dragon on it, a black trenchcoat,an Irken backpack, that was like Zim's but had green spots instead of pink, and the wierdest thing of all, blue-brown hair.He was playing a Game Slave 2. But it couldn't be him! I decided to see.  
  
"Aaron?"  
  
The boy turned to me.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
It was him! Dib walked up to us.  
  
"Who is that, Star?"  
  
Aaron looked kind of confused.  
  
"Star? I thought your name was La..."  
  
Before he finished I cut him off.  
  
"Duh! It is but everyone here that knows me, which right now is only Dib and Gaz, know me as Star. Got it?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Dib, this is my friend Aaron."  
  
"Hello."  
  
Dib stared for a minute.  
  
"Is HE an alien? I mean he's got the backpack AND he's got blue hair!"  
  
"Well I'm not really sure. Sometimes I wonder..."  
  
"I am NOT an alien!What are you talking about? There is no Zargonia!!!"  
  
Aaron and I both started laughing while Dib just kept staring. He had no clue what was going on, and before I knew it Dib had tackled Aaron and was trying to place those alien handcuffs from The Nightmare Begins on him.  
  
"Wait a minute, Dib! We were only kidding! Are you ok, Aaron?"  
  
"Yeah... I think so."  
  
"Did he knock off your glasses?Wait, you weren't wearing glasses when I saw you were you?" "Nope."  
  
"Contacts?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Nifty. So what do you have to say for yourself, Dib?"  
  
Dib turned toward Aaron.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
The bell rang.  
  
"I'll have to show you where the office is so we can find out what class you go to."  
  
We folloed Dib into the Skool and down a very ominous looking hallway untill we got to the reception desk of the office.  
  
"We would like to find out what class these two go to, please."  
  
The receptionist looked at us for a minute then spoke.  
  
"Names?"  
  
"Star and... what was your name again?"  
  
"Aaron"  
  
"Oh yeah. Star and Aaron."  
  
The recepionist looked through her records then looked at us again.  
  
"They are both in Ms. Bitters's class."  
  
Cool. We were in Dib and Zim's class! Again we were walking down the ominous looking hallway and down the hallway that leads to Ms. Bitters's room. We walked into the room. As soon as we did Zim screamed. Looks like he noticed our Irken backpacks.  
  
"Hiya Zim!"  
  
If Zim wasn't freaking out before he deffinately was now! The whole class was in an uproar.  
  
"CLASS!"  
  
Just that one word made the class stop talking that very instant, and whith the class silent I realized Dib was already in his seat, leaving us alone in front of the class with Ms. Bitters. I did NOT like the way she was glaring at me.  
  
"You..."  
  
She was looking at me.  
  
"..sit behind Dib.And you..."  
  
This time she was looking at Aaron.  
  
"Will sit beside her."  
  
Again she was glaring at me. This is going to be a long day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Yay! I finally got Ch. 3 up^-^ I should have Ch. 4 up soon but that's what I said about this chapter isn't it? lol 


End file.
